mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost One
About 'The Lost One' An organic creature formed in the BNK gardens, only known as the 'Lost One' sprang out of the ground yesterday while Barry was on leaf blower duty. Barry had his BNKushioned earmuffs on, due to the loudness of the aforementioned leafblower so he didn't hear the creature rise from the ground and roar. It was only when Barry went to blow a leaf off of one the gigantic monster's huge tentacles, attached to its face that he was startled and backed away. Oh... shi... hello there, lil fella (nervous laugh). You lost man? The Lost One was not happy. Its diet previously consisted merely of vegetation from the surrounding area, such as leaves and twigs. A few bugs were bound to have crawled into its mouth, although this isn't confirmed. It is thought that the Lost One was bored of its vegetable-based diet and came up for meat. Human meat. Barry signaled over his Walkie-bntalKie to main control that there was a situation. Within six seconds, Mike was there to assess the situation. Hugh was seen peeking from the gutters that lined the huge roof of the Mansion. He retreated swiftly, after blinking and letting out a satisfied belch. Mike told Barry to head on inside, while he tried to speak with the creature. The Lost One wasn't in the mood for talking, only feeding! This called for more drastic measures. King Gruejor was woken up (disturbed...?) and ever so angrily he stomped out towards the gardens. He brought four naked, wriggling females and threw them off of Roof #1, down towards the Lost One. It's mouth instantly expanded and swallowed the women hole! Gasps were let out by King Gruejor, Mike, Barry, 7up (who was now hovering below the Lost One - see picture), and Hugh who was now poking his scaly head from the gutter to get a good look at wha was happening. It all went silent for a few seconds. So... um.. what do we do now, Mike? Barry asked. More silence. About a minute passed, before the skies turned very grey and darker. Previously, the sun was beaming down upon on the garden and it was a lovely clear day. Everyone knew what was coming next. However, before Dark Eugene could arrive, mop-in-hand and sponge armor equipped - Lost One simply burrowed back into the earth, as if it never existed! Where is the maggot? Dark Eugene asked. For their safety, everyone was locked inside balcony VIP box #10, which has bulletproof and pretty much anything-proof glass. Barry got on the megaphone. He just burrowed under the ground as soon as the sun went in, Mr. Eugene! he explained. HA! Dark Eugene chuckled, before darting back into the strange whirlpool which had appeared in the sky. I think we pissed him off Barry stated. It should be noted that Dark Eugene can only be summoned under EXTREME circumstances, of that it was up until the Lost One simply... vanished. Once Dark Eugene had gone, the skies returned to sunny and bright. The Lost One re-appeared and unearthed itself once again, this time bits of grass stuck to its saliva-covered lips and its razor sharp teeth looked even sharper. A new plan was needed. As a short term solution, we have assembled a giant net around the Lost One, so it cannot escape. It goes underground at night time, but seemingly cannot burrow through the ground. It can move above ground level, and burrow back down but not move underground. This works to our advantage. Barry came up with the idea of creating a 90ft long mop, and attaching chunks of meat on the end to feed the Lost One with, 14 times a day. We have given this job to Eugene; he sighed when we told him, but a visit from Jiminy Cricket that night changed his mind. Tests are currently underway to decipher what exactly the Lost One is. We didn't create it. Our only assumption so far is the following. As the sewers are connected to the garden, it is thought that the organic materials inside the sewers have grown upwards (moss, mixed with perhaps poo, blood, semen, or saliva from Wype). This then creates a life form, usually in the form of bacteria. For some reason this strain of bacteria is extremely powerful, being huge both in size and appetite-wise.